Iruka's Secret Admirer
by Nico-Chan
Summary: /DISCONTINUED/ Shounen-ai. Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura!...Damn, they lost a member! Can they still solve the mystrey and follow Kakashi?
1. Default Chapter

Disclamier: For this whole story and henceforth I do own or pretend to have Naruto rights. I only own DVDs and a game. A DAMN GOOD GAME AT THAT! HELLYEAH!

A/n: Yaoi/Shounen-ai. Eventual KakaIru, but is that REALLY the couple? So for now Iru??? evil laugh! R and R, please.

Chapter One: A strange morning.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iruka,  
You are truly a handsome and beautiful man. I believe I am in love with you. You are sweet, and kind. I've secretly been watching you. Please know that I am not a stalker, I simply am entranced with you. Your good looks, your sweet smile, your wonderful everything. Seeing you makes me breathless.  
- Your Secret Admirer"

The note was left, tacked to his door. He had seen it on his way out the door, on his way to the Ninja Academy to conduct class. To say the least, he was shocked. A secret admirer? For him? Someone had been watching? So many questions, and the blushing Iruka was not able to answer them.   
  
During the lesson, as he went over kunai, and their pouches, how they fit, where they went, why they went there, and other related topics, he found himself wandering who the secret admirer is. Who his secret admirer is. He wasn't dating, and he couldn't come up with anyone who would like him. "Seeing you makes me breathless"? Well, he couldn't remember anyone having trouble breathing around him.  
  
When he took the kids to lunch, he sat alone pondering. He knew he shouldn't think so hard on such a thing. Who could the mysterious person be? He sighed. This was really getting annoying. He shouldn't think so hard on such trivial things....but to be honest, Iruka hadn't gone on a date in a long time. He only wondered who it was.   
  
He felt repetitive. He didn't want to think in a circle, so when he took the kids back to class, he made sure to get deep into the subject.  
  
There's only so much excitement you can get from talking about Kunai.  
  
Finally, luckily for him, class let out. He bided his students good day, and off they went, and he was sure that they were much more enthusiastic to get out of class, then to get in it. With a sigh he gathered his belongings and left the building.  
  
'Maybe I could invite Naruto to come get some ramen with me..' Iruka pondered, wondering if his young friend was home. Probably not. He was normally on a mission to the brink of night. Which was just GREAT for Iruka, who had nothing else to do, minus a meeting among all teachers in two hours.   
  
So, what could a bored man do for two hours? Iruka pondered the question as he hurried across the street, nearing his apartment. He could always clean (again), or grade papers. Iruka shuddered at the last thought. He loved his children, but already couldn't wait for them to go off and become Genin.  
  
He stopped when he reached his door, for there was something tacked to the door.  
Curiously he took it, looked around, and walked in.   
Closing the door behind him, he stumbled into his living room, sitting his things down, and sitting on the couch, glancing at the note. It was another note from his admirer!  
Fighting down a slight blush he began to read.

"Iruka,  
I see you have gotten my note. Good. I could not help but write again. I blush as I write this, imaging you reading it. Please, do not be disgusted my lovely Iruka. You are beautiful, and handsome, and only a fool would not love you! Yet, they say only fools fall in love, and alas, I must be that, a fool, for I have fallen in love with you, my little angel.  
I will see you tonight, my beauty.   
-Your foolish Secret Admirer"

Iruka's face had nearly become a tomato. His cheeks crimson. The one thought running through his head was 'What.The.Hell?' He shook it off quickly though. His admirer was rather...cheesy, but still, it was sweet. Iruka reread it. 'I will see you tonight, my beauty'.  
'How? Where will they see me? And who the hell is it?'  
  
He suddenly realized exactly what they meant. They would see him at the teachers meeting.


	2. Suspects?

Aln: I'm glad people liked this. Heheh, Reviews give me the need to write, so keep them up, please? Enjoy this chapter! (btw: Are Kotetsu and Izumo teachers? They get to be now.) Short, sorry.  
  
Chapter Two: The Suspects?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Iruka was feeling confused as he stood before the Hokage, around all these other instructors. He didn't know who it could be, there were very little female teachers.   
Could it be Kurenai? She certainly wasn't giving him any extra attention. He realized he was staring at her when she nodded at him with a smile that seemed to read 'Stop looking at me you freak'. He has promptly blushed and looked away.  
  
Could it be Anko? She was a lively woman, by any means. Perhaps a little to lively.   
She grinned at him as he deduced if she was it. He blushed and looked away. Damnit! It could be anyone. That's when the though struck him, what if it was...a man?  
  
He blushed and looked around. Who could it be? Genma? Hayate? Ibiki? Ebisu? Kakashi? Asuma? Raidou? Kotetsu? Izumo?......Gai?

Iruka didn't mind Gai. He was very strange, yes, but he was a caring and kind man. But...he was just odd. Iruka couldn't figure out why. He was just a little to obsessed with Kakashi.  
  
Iruka sighed. So many people it could be. No one looked at him, no longing glances, or bittered thoughts, like the letters had made him imagine. Just a normal meeting with Hokage-sama. Iruka was nervous, he couldn't say he wasn't. Who could it be!? He calmed himself. He couldn't get so worked up.  
  
Sure, the question was driving him crazy. He couldn't tell why, though. Was it because he was lonely? No, not really. He had Naruto. Yes, the kid wasn't always there, but he still had him, that was enough right?   
  
"That's all." Sarutobi said, smiling. "You may go." Many turned, Iruka thought, could it be the Third? He blushed and dismissed the thought! Please! Why would the Hokage want him? He giggled nervously, hoping he was right.   
  
He walked outside with his group, enjoying the cool air. He smiled. It might have been a prank. Who cares? It wasn't important. Not so important to stress over it, when he had enough of that from his brats at school.   
  
"Hey, Iruka-sensei."   
Iruka turned his gaze quickly, somewhat off-guard, to face the one eyed, wild haired sensei of Naruto.  
"Oh....Kakashi-sensei..."  
"Surprised you?"  
  
Kakashi's one visible eye did a happy arc.   
  
"Y-yes...I mean...n-no...I mean...um...well...." Iruka went flustered. He didn't like being caught in the middle of his thoughts!  
Kakashi chuckled. "Look..." Kakashi started off, somewhat lazily.  
"I'm going to get something to eat with Kurenai and Asuma, want to come?"  
Iruka blushed, and nodded. "Um...Sure."   
Kakashi smiled again, at least, his eye did...And Iruka returned it.  
  
He didn't want to think about the love letters. But then again, with three of the potential suspects there, he knew he could narrow it down maybe! He hoped.  
  
With a brave front, he followed Kakashi to where Kurenai and Asuma were waiting.


	3. KAK KurenaiAsumaKakashi?

A/n: Yay for Iruka! Right? Hahahah. Anyways, I know chappys are short. I'm trying to make them longer, it just doesn't seem to work though! Yet...this chappy is longer than the others! YAY! And thanx to those reviewers! You guys are the ones that motivate me!  
  
Chapter Three: KAK- KurenaiAsumaKakashi!?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Iruka sat beside Kakashi, and across from Kurenai and Asuma at the small, yet nice, little restaurant they were at. They had all been idly chatting, whilst waiting for a waiter to come and notice them. The talk was the usual, "how was you students?", "how have you been?" ect, ect. Iruka, though, couldn't concentrate.  
  
He kept remembering the love letters. He kept finding himself also wondering, could one of the three he was with have written them? They didn't seem to find him "darling" and all those other things the cheesy, yet sweet, letter had said.   
  
He watched Kurenai closely. She talked how Kiba had recently been trying to prove his 'alpha-male hood' to his teammates, which always resonated in silence from Shino, and a blush and stammer from Hinata. Iruka did like Kurenai, she was pretty, and nice. Sometimes she came off as a little cold, but she did take good care of her subordinates, which please Iruka. Could it have been her?  
  
Red eyes, black hair and pale skin...she was lovely. Iruka began to get excited, was it her? She was just so perfect! So lovely, so kind, so powerful, she was the perfect woman for him! It had to be her! IT HAD TO!  
  
"Iruka?....Hello...Iruka..."  
  
Iruka twitched, then blushed, and came face to face with Kurenai, who was starring at him strangely. Her eyebrows were raised and he also noticed their male companions watching him curiously.   
  
"Would you please not stare at my breasts?"  
  
Iruka went through twelve different shades of red, including a hot pink, and looked straight into her eyes. He hadn't meant to! He didn't know! He...he..  
She simply sighed, and returned to listening to Kakashi talk about how Naruto challenged Sasuke to a fight, like always. The thought made Iruka smile.  
  
He loved that little boy. The name gave him some sanity, and calm. Maybe the person wasn't Kurenai. Big deal. It didn't have to be.   
  
About this time, the waiter came up, smiling. "Hello, how may I help you?" they ordered, and he left to get their dishes ready. Iruka smiled, deciding he would join the conversation.   
  
They then talked about Iruka at school, and if it was difficult. He assured them it wasn't, and that he loved his job (even if he hated it sometimes.) and that the kids were good.  
That's when he noticed Asuma watching him closely. Iruka fought a blush.  
  
Asuma was pretty nice....he wasn't ever mean, and was always hanging with his genin. He was humorous, and handsome. Even the lumberjack-esque beard wasn't much of a turn off. He wasn't cruel, or mean, or anything like that, and he was strong. Iruka began to blush. The man did have a smoking problem, but who cares, right? As long as he didn't pass it to Naruto, or any of the kids, for that matter.  
  
Iruka wondered, 'Could Asuma be the one?'. The Jounin was certainly paying him alot of attention, joking with him and talking with him more than usual. True, Iruka thought maybe Asuma and Kurenai might have had something going on, but he didn't know for sure, after all. It wasn't his business.   
  
The waiter brought them their drinks, and left to attend to a family that just walked in. Iruka was blushing non-stop, looking into his drink. "Iruka, are you alright?" he looked up to Kurenai, and nodded. "Yes...I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? Your acting strange." Asuma joined her, and Iruka blushed. He CARED! Neither Jounin missing the deep blush, they blinked, and looked at each other.  
'Was it something I said?' Asuma mouthed, and she shook her head.  
"Eh, Iruka's probably just stressed from all the work he's has to do with his kids." Kakashi said, smiling and putting a hand on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka blushed and nodded.   
  
"Y-yes...that's it. Sorry..." He added a small laugh, for affect. "I don't mean to spazz out."  
" That's ok Iruka. We were just worried." Asuma said, grinning at him. Iruka blushed deeper. He was WORRIED!   
  
The waiter brought them their food, and they ate, mostly whilst talking, with the exception of the spastic Iruka. He blushed and giggled in his mind. Soon, the food was gone, and the bill was paid. They walked outside, where it was rather dark.  
  
"Well, that was fun guys. Lets do it again sometime." Asuma said, smiling. Iruka nodded with a blush. "S-sure, Asuma-san!"  
Asuma blinked, again, then smiled and shook his head, taking his leave with Kurenai.  
Iruka watched them walk off into the distance when a voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Your acting like a school girl."   
  
Iruka turned quickly to scowl at Kakashi. "What do you mean, Kakashi?" He said, a frown gracing his scared face.   
Kakashi pushed his hands into his pockets. "Your acting like Sakura, or one of Sasuke's fan girls. It's not like you. It's not coolheaded, or anything like you."   
Iruka blushed slightly, and glared. "What are you talking about? I have no clue what you're trying to say." He said, turning from him, and crossing his arms.  
  
"You know what I'm trying to say." Kakashi stated, almost bored sounding, his one eye closed lazily. "Asuma doesn't like you."  
  
Iruka's eye's widened, and he turned and glared. "No one asked you!"  
  
"He doesn't. It's a fact." It was so matter-o-factly, that Iruka had to stare.  
"Seeya." Kakashi turned, and walked off. Iruka watched his retreating form.  
  
'How dare he!' Iruka said, not really angry, but needing something to occupy this thoughts. After all, if it wasn't Asuma, who WAS it? Iruka then did a double take. Maybe....was it....  
  
....Kakashi??


	4. Stop DaydreamingInner Iruka!

A/n: Hey guys! I know, I should die for being so late in updating. () I'm sorry, but I have a lot of updates planned, and not just for this story! Quite alot of One-shots and Drabbles (In the Naruto fandom, as well as others!) I also have some free time when I get home from school and I may use that time to type this story up. R & R please. Thanks. Much Luv!  
  
Chapter Four: No time for Day Dreams OR The Manifestation of Inner Iruka!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Letters...Letters......Letters.....  
My god....there were no end to the LETTERS....  
  
"Rosebud, you gleam like the sunshine. You are the moon illuminating the moonlight. You are the beautiful stars, and I wish to count everyone one of you. Seeing you, like a night sky makes me only love you more. Please await my next letter my lovely one.  
  
-Your Secret Admirer"  
  
" Iruka-sama, you are perfect. You are a flawless lovely god. I wish to love you and only you, you are more perfect than the Hokage's, you are more perfect than the legendary sannin. You are you, the most beautiful creature on this planet, and universe.  
  
-Your Secret Admirer"  
  
"Lovely one, forgive me. I have sinned. I watch you to often, and it is sinful of you to be so smart and handsome. I only want you more. My dreams are filled with scarred noses and brown eyes. I only think of you everyday. Please remember this.  
  
-Your Hopeless Admirer"  
  
Ok. This was getting RIDICULOUS.  
Two full weeks had passed, and not only did Iruka want to know who was the writer of these sweet, though sometimes frighteningly obsessive letters, he wanted to shoot the person who wrote them. It was to much to handle.  
  
Iruka took a sigh, watching the children work. He had a total of fourteen letters, this was insane. Further more, he had a slight hunch to who it could be, though he wasn't really sure.  
Could it be...?  
  
Naaaahhh.  
  
"Iruka-sensei! Can we go now?" Konohomaru cried from his seat beside Udon.  
Iruka blinked, then smiled and nodded. "Hai. Go on now!"  
There resonated a loud cheering and the school room became empty quickly. Iruka sighed and chuckled slightly.  
  
"Hey."  
"AHH!"  
Iruka flew out of his chair, and flipped around to who popped in behind him. He blushed when he recognized a familiar silver haired Jounin.  
"K-Kakashi-sempai..!"  
Kakashi happy arc-ed him and gave a small wave. "Yo."  
"Uh...Yo.....Can I help you?" Iruka asked, still on the ground.  
Kakashi nodded. "Take a walk with me?"  
  
"Uh...Uh...ok!" Iruka turned red and stood up, remembering his letters, and who he thought COULD be the writer, his secret admirer...  
Kakashi lead him outside where they walked down the street.  
It was silent for abit before Iruka began to get nervous, he coughed into his fist. "Well....it sure is a nice day huh?" 'Doh'! So lame!'  
  
Kakashi stopped and looked at him. "Iruka..."  
Iruka turned deep red. 'Oh God...he's going to...'  
  
"Iruka, I love you."  
Iruka squeaked as Kakashi drew him into his arms, kissing him fully with his mask still intact. Iruka wrapped arms around his neck drawn in by the kiss. Kakashi grew white angel wings. Iruka smiled. They flew into the night sky and lived happily ever after.  
  
"...Iruka? You have a nose bleed..."  
Iruka snapped back to reality and turned red. 'DAMINT!'  
He turned and dealt with it quickly, then he flipped back around to face the covered man.  
Kakashi chuckled. "I just wanted to know..."  
"...Yes?"  
  
Their eyes met, and Iruka realized Kakashi had a sexy eye. "Iruka...I wanted to know if you'd go out with me."  
Iruka squeaked, and Kakashi looked hopeful. "Please...say yes."  
Iruka blushed and nodded. "I...I would love to..." 'I KNEW IT!'  
Kakashi smiled and drew him into his arms, kissing him fully with his mask still intact. Iruka wrapped arms around his neck drawn in by the kiss. Kakashi grew white angel wings. Iruka smiled. They flew into the night sky and lived happily ever after.  
  
"Iruka...? Your grinning really you stop?"  
Iruka coughed into his hand and turned deeper red. 'I can't believe I just went into a daydream again!"  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Look, all I wanted to know was if you wanted to go to the ramen bar...."  
  
"...and then have hot monkey love." Iruka squeaked. Kakashi chuckled. "Don't be so nervous Dolphin..."  
He purred and drew Iruka into his arms, kissing him fully with his mask still intact. Iruka wrapped arms around his neck drawn in by the kiss. Kakashi grew white angel wings. Iruka smiled. They flew into the night sky and lived happily ever after.  
  
Iruka fell over, eyes wide.  
"....I take that as a no. Oh well. Cya."  
Iruka pulled himself into a sitting position. "N-no! Kak..."  
Yet it was to late, Kakashi was gone. Iruka sighed and looked at the ground.  
'Damn.,...that was pathetic...'  
/YOU IDIOT!!!!!!/ Inner Iruka scream, punching Iruka's lights out.  
  
Iruka blinked, when he noticed about half to population of Konoha watching him. He jumped up, laughed nervously, and ran away.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching...


	5. Team 7 to the rescue!

A/n: I live! I love this story, and have good plans for it. R & R and maybe I'll update faster. hheheh.

Chapter Five: Team 7 to the Rescue!

* * *

It was desperate. 

Iruka hated everything, ESPECIALLY mail.

Thirty-One.

It was the number.

Thirty-One FRICKIN LETTERS.

Someone was gonna die.

Ever since the incident with white angel wings and flying he hadn't seen Kakashi. Not anywhere! It was really pissing him off too.

But, Iruka had a plan. An EVIL plan. A Manipulative plan. But he cared not, it was a plan eh?  
He NEEDED to find out if Kakashi was sending the letters. He NEEDED too.  
And that's why he NEEDED to do this.....go to the children.

Naruto crossed his arms, a confused look on his face.  
"Help you?"  
Iruka smiled quickly, the smile being large and straining.  
"Yes. I need your help, Naruto."  
Naruto raised an eyebrow. "With Kakashi-sensei?"  
Iruka nodded, his face growing thinner ."Yes."

Silence passed for a few seconds before Naruto spoke up;

"That's weird."

Iruka twitched, then, in a rage grabbed the boy, "WHO CARES IF IT'S WEIRD!?"  
Sasuke blinked, Naruto stared, and Sakura sniffed.  
'Iruka-sensei is so scary!' she thought,  
/HELL YEAH! GO IRUKA-SENSEI! GOOOO!/ The only demon stronger than Kyuubi, Inner Sakura , cackled inside the young girls mind.

"Let me get this straight..." Sasuke murmured, trying to keep his mind from being scared.  
"You want us to see if Kakashi is sending you letters?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes. Please, it's important." He sat Naruto down gently.  
Naruto's face retained it's OoO look, but Iruka didn't care, as at least the other two were still sane.  
"And if we see him writing you a letter?" The Uchiha asked, Iruka smiled in response. "Then you come and tell me."

Naruto shook his head out of it's shock. "Ehh...Iruka-sensei, why would Kakashi-sensei send you letters?"

Fire erupted behind Iruka as his voice took on a demonic tone.  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
Naruto shivered in fear.

"Okay...we can try Iruka-sensei." Sakura smiled, and Iruka smiled at her.  
"Thank you." /Smart girl./ Inner Iruka added.  
"Your welcome." /I love feeding the insane!/ Inner Sakura giggled.

"And Naruto, if you do this for me, I will buy you ..."  
Naruto cocked his head to the side, when he heard THE word.

"...ramen."

"Yeah! Okay! Lets go Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" He grabbed his friends by the wrists and dragged them off.

Iruka watched with a smiled. Then he began to giggle. Not just any giggle either, but a cryptic, freakish, strange, demented, and, yes, deranged giggle!

'Kakashi...I will find out if your the one's writing the letters, I swear!'


	6. A disagreement

A/n: ... . ... . ...Oh dear. runs from the mob DON'T LYNCH ME! DON'T LYNCH ME!..Oh. And. GASP. No Iruka this chapter!

Chapter Six: A disagreement!

* * *

Hatake Kakashi- Copy Ninja, Jounin, Scarecrow. A genius.

And the target of three small ninja's.

"Okay..." Naruto murmured, crossing his arms in an intelligent fashion.  
"We have to find time to spy on Kakashi-sensei, and see if he's writing Iruka-sensei letters. Ramen depends on it!" He cried, his eyes and mind becoming filled with the glory that is Ramen.

The other two members of team seven shared a 'look', one that said 'What a freaking moron'.  
"But...he is right. How will we watch Kakashi-sensei so much? I mean...we can't always be around." Sakura wondered aloud, hoping that Sasuke would speak to her.  
Yet, he obviously didn't have something to say to her, because he stayed quiet and looked away.  
/Damn! I thought I had him/ Inner Sakura cursed.

Naruto ignored his comrade's, keeping himself focused on the lovely streams of hot ramen. Then Sasuke hit him.

"OUCH! You bastard! How dare you!"  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, yet seemed amused. Sakura was not so much amused.  
"Naruto! Don't you yell at Sasuke!"  
"B-but, he hit me!"  
Sasuke snorted. "This is incredibly stupid. It's a large waste of time."  
"How dare you!" Naruto growled, ready to pounce. "Ramen is involved!"  
Sasuke again gave him an annoyed look. "And? Ramen has no use to me."  
Naruto gasped and stepped back. "You...how...dare...you?"

Sakura, meanwhile, rolled her eyes, and quickly smiled at Sasuke, mustering up all here sweetness. "Sasuke-kun, why don't we think of a way to watch Kakashi-sensei together?"  
She then received his glare.  
"No. I don't want to watch him, or spend time with you."  
"..." /.../

Sasuke turned and began to leave. Naruto made a cross with his fingers. "The power of ramen compels you! The power of ramen compels you! The power..." He chanted, feeling the power of ramen surging in his blood.  
"...S-sasuke-kun..." Sakura stepped forward. "I..."

Sasuke though, had ignored her and vanished.

Sakura sighed, then glanced at Naruto.  
"I guess that leaves just us!" Naruto grinned, very happily. Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
"...Right. You wish."  
"HUH!" Naruto cried, jumping back again.  
"Look Naruto, I..."  
"Sakura-chan!" He interrupted, She narrowed her eyes. "Naruto, how rude! Don't interrupt me!"  
"But Sakura-chan! Look!" Naruto's finger pointed to the left, and Sakura blinked.  
"...?" She looked to her side to see Kakashi, turning the corner.

"Kakashi-sensei.."  
"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, gaining his fox-like appearance. "Let's follow him!" He grabbed her wrist. "C'mon!"  
"N-Narutoo!" She cried, being yanked along by him.

/WHAT THE HELL/ Inner Sakura added, annoyed with the jolsting sensation of it's host.

They were on a mission. They would find Kakashi. They would help Iruka with whatever his problem was, and, most importantly...

..._THEY WOULD BE SERVED RAMEN!_


End file.
